Samaya Boen-Hilstrand
Name: Samaya Boen-Hilstrand Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: choir, The Sims, art Appearance: Samaya’s appearance is a surprise to most people who meet her. Samaya’s oval face is accented by her short brown hair, which is always dyed blond and cut very short in a boyish style that frames her face. Her wide brown eyes are underneath highly arched penciled-on eyebrows. Her face usually bears only the slightest traces of make-up. She wears enough to conceal the occasional blemish, or to accent her light brown skin. Samaya is thin at 110 lbs, with a wispy frame. Her wardrobe is barely within dress code. She was often forced to wear her PE shirt to cover the fact that her most of her shirts have a plunging v neckline. Despite the corrections, she continues to favor the shirts, taking the attitude that you work with what you got and what she has needs all the help it can get. Her skirts, at their longest, skim the top of her knee. Lately she’s taken to wearing skinny jeans with heels or boots to accentuate her short stature. Samaya is just barely over five feet tall. Biography: Samaya’s family life differs from those of many of her Bayview peers. She comes from what she describes as a mixed family. Her adopted parents, Sigmund and Ellen, were able to have only one son on their own before Ellen developed ovarian cancer and had to have her ovaries removed. Since both her parents came from large families, they made the decision to adopt soon after receiving the diagnosis. Her parents work for a national radio show which is based in St. Paul and have traveled all over the United States and its territories. The show made a stop in Puerto Rico, and while exploring the island, Ellen fell in love with three year old Samaya, who was playing outside the city orphanage. Ellen and Sig initiated adoption proceedings as soon as they returned to Minnesota. Samaya was legally adopted, making her the youngest in the family of four by a little less than a year. Ellen and Sig were always open with Samaya about her adoption, saying that she they picked her out from all the rest. Samaya adored the attention and her position in the family. However, when Samaya was 11, her parents decided that they were going to adopt again; this time adopting a little boy from India. Samaya suddenly found herself in the roll of the middle child and big sister. That role that was cemented further when two years later, a Chinese girl was brought into the family. Samaya struggled with the changing family dynamic but soon discovered that she enjoyed the roll of older sister. Samaya discovered a love of music early in her life. Her mother, a backup singer on the radio show, often brought her work home with her and encouraged her children to sing with her. Samaya loves the time that she spent singing with her mom. Her mother realized that Samaya had a natural talent and encouraged her to join the school choir in middle school. At first Samaya was reluctant, afraid she’d be labeled a geek. However, she soon found that she loved choir and has been involved in it ever since. She is now part of the school’s competitive choir group, The Madrigals. Samaya’s parents expect their children to achieve to the best of their ability. Samaya has struggled in school and her best is a C average. In third grade, Samaya was identified with a learning disability. While her struggling was noted before that, it was assumed that most of her difficulty stemmed from the fact that she was is an English language learner. However it was soon determined that Samaya had an actual learning disability and has been in the school’s resource program ever since. While Samaya struggles with the traditional school subjects, she shines in many of the electives she chooses. Besides choir, she is also a budding artist. She has only recently been able to pick up an art class. While her technical skills are improving slowly, she’s found that she enjoys detailing and glazing the finished ceramic pieces. When she’s not in class or at choir practice, Samaya is often monopolizing the family computer playing The Sims. So much so that her family finally got her a computer of her own, which she has almost filled with SIMS content. She got the first edition of The Sims as a joke from her older brother. Since she enjoyed bossing him and her other siblings around, he decided she could boss a whole universe around. Samaya soon became addicted and is hoarding her allowance to get a system sophisticated enough to play the latest version. She is part of several on-line communities and often challenges herself to various scenarios. Samaya has a small group of close knit friends, although through art and choir she has a big group of acquaintances. Advantages: Samaya is used to working hard to get what she wants and is creative in finding ways to overcome obstacles. Due to her special education label, other students may underestimate or discount her from being a threat. Disadvantages: While Samaya is healthy she is not particularly athletic. Since Samaya has a learning disability she is not able to quickly absorb and process new information. Making split second decisions would be very hard for her. Designated Number: Female Student No. 64 --- Designated Weapon: Functioning Enfield Mk II Replica (.476) rounds Conclusion: Good thing it's basically a 'point and shoot' weapon. Hopefully the learning curve won't be too steep for G064 to keep up. The above biography is as written by Arscapi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Arscapi Kills: None Killed By: Bitten by a venomous snake. Collected Weapons: Functioning Enfield Mk II Replica (issued weapon, to Felicia Carmichael), Electric Carving Knife (from Felicia Carmichael) Allies: Felicia Carmichael, Aislyn McCreery, Melissa Li Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Samaya's first noteable contact with other contestants began when she ran into Felicia Carmichael in the swamp, who had just woken up. They discussed weapons, the game, and getting out of the swamp, and Samaya eventually agreed to hand her gun over to the other girl, as Felicia said she knew how to use it. As she changed her shoes, the two girls noticed someone singing in the vicinity, then screaming. They investigated and found Aislyn McCreery and Melissa Li, fresh from an encounter with Jacquard Broughten who had just punched Aislyn and stolen her shoes. The four eventually group together and make their way out of the swamp. The small group made their way up the island's mountain, and eventually stopped to rest. While everyone else nodded off, Samaya, who suggested the idea in the first place, accidentally dropped her belongings and while she was picking them up, a poisonous snake bit her in the arm. No one was awake to help her, so the poison eventually knocked her out and shut down her vital organs. '''Post-Game Evaluation: *''Danya has drawn a stick figure of a girl lying down, x's for eyes with a snake biting her arm''* Memorable Quotes: "The hills are alive with the sound of music, With songs they have sung for a thousand years, The hills fill my heart with the sound of music..." - Samaya sings from The Sound of Music as her group treks up the mountain. Other/Trivia Threads This is a list of threads that contain Samaya, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Art for Art's Sake *Dear Agony, Love Hatred *The Dance Must Go On! *No Tap. But We're Okay With That *WAH WAH “I’m Holden.” BOO HOO “People don’t understand me.” V4: *Random Spawns are a Bitch *The Hills Are Alive Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Samaya Boen-Hilstrand. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Snakebites do not work that way. - Stark *I think Samaya has one of my favorite post-game evaluations on the wiki. While she didn't get to do a lot or make much impact directly, her death provided some really excellent drama between Melissa, Felicia, and Aislyn. Samaya served a role in bringing out some conflict in the group, and that's a cool thing for a character who died fairly quietly and early. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students